


signed, sealed, delivered (i'm yours)

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, But someone is ;), Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rough Foreplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Хартли Рэтэуэй заказывает пиццу на (когда-то) совершенно секретную встречу недавно сформированных Негодяев. Потому что очередная проблема — это именно то, что нужно Леонарду Снарту.





	signed, sealed, delivered (i'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [signed, sealed, delivered (i'm yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355730) by [QLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLaLa/pseuds/QLaLa). 

Леонард Снарт только в третий раз загнал всех Негодяев в одно место, но уже начал подозревать, что новое убежище было недостаточно большим, чтобы вместить их эго.

Мардон уже дважды за последние пятнадцать минут пообещал выбросить Хартли из окна, Симмонс включал и выключал лампочку над ними, чтобы взбесить Скаддера, а Роза… что ж. Роза что-то задумывала, жеманничая и называя его «боссом» таким тоном, что у Лена волоски на шее вставали дыбом и всё вопило об опасности.

И только присутствие Мика, который разбирал горку обрезов на обеденном столе, давало Лену понять, что у него действительно было подкрепление, которое поможет пережить эту встречу.

Присутствие Мика и то, что на Лизу, натачивающую коньки посреди кофейного столика, бросали значительное количество нервных взглядов. Она могла бы добиться того же эффекта, если бы перед ней был нож, но Лен подозревал, что она хотела произвести впечатление.

— Итак, — сказал Лен. Разговоры в комнате утихли. — Достаточно болтовни. Биволо, сядь.

Биволо посмотрел на Лена своими глазами-бусинками, но медленно опустился на край подоконника, ничего не сказав.

Лен стряхнул с себя беспокойство.

— Через три дня, — объявил он, — Сантини ограбят Центральный банк. Если вы не успеваете подготовить то, что должны, вы теряете свою долю. Я хочу, чтобы все камеры дорожного наблюдения на Шестой авеню были выключены завтра в это же время, или…

Раздался звонок в дверь.

На мгновение повисла абсолютная тишина. А затем из-под одежды стало появляться оружие, раздались звуки пистолетов, снимаемых с предохранителя. Мик поднялся с места, доставая тепловую пушку из кобуры, и посмотрел на Лена, ожидая подтверждения; тот кивнул. Лен потянулся к криопушке, прикреплённой к бедру.

— О, это ко мне!

И только рефлексы Шоны не позволили Мардону выстрелить Хартли в голову. Она исчезла и появилась на противоположной стороне комнаты, удерживая курок пистолета Мардона и не давая ему выстрелить.

Хартли спрыгнул с подлокотника и спокойно прошёл через всю комнату. Он даже не взглянул на Шону.

Лен поймал Хартли за руку, когда тот попытался пройти мимо него.

— У тебя есть две секунды, чтобы объяснить, кто стоит за дверью, иначе я позволю Мардону познакомить тебя с тем окном, о котором он говорил.

Хартли открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но его прервал второй звонок в дверь. В этот раз за ним последовало нерешительное «Эм, доставка?»

Лен бросил Хартли на кофейный столик, и он чудом избежал падения на один из коньков Лизы. Затем Лен прошёл к двери, открыл четыре засова и распахнул её.

Рука была поднята, чтобы постучать. Когда Лен перевёл взгляд дальше, он столкнулся с парой самых ярких зелёных глаз, которые когда-либо видел.

Лен осмотрел курьера. Молодое лицо; Лен бы подумал, что парню было около двадцати, но его поза говорила о том, что ему должно было быть немного больше. Кеды, которые не подходили для бега или драки. Руки, нервно держащие коробку пиццы. Бейджик, на котором было написано «Барри». Виноватое выражение лица; парень изо всех сил старался не смотреть в дом, где, Лен был уверен, на них было направлено как минимум полдюжины незаконного оружия.

— Это. Эм. С вас шестнадцать долларов? — поморщился он. — На самом деле, знаешь что, можешь просто забрать, я пойду…

Лен поймал его за воротник, когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, не дожидаясь, пока у него заберут коробку. Парень так сильно дёрнулся, что выронил пиццу, и Лен накрыл его рот ладонью, прежде чем он успел закричать.

— Почему бы тебе не зайти внутрь на минутку, _Барри_? У меня есть пара вопросов к тебе.

Лиза захлопнула за ними дверь, когда Лен затащил его внутрь. Раздался громкий хлопок, похожий на выстрел, но в этот раз Барри не вздрогнул, не сводя глаз с оружия, направленного на него.

Лен надавил Барри на плечо, ставя его на колени перед кофейным столиком.

— Если я отпущу тебя, ты закричишь?

Барри покачал головой, не сводя взгляд с тепловой пушки Мика.

— Смотри на меня.

Было видно, что несколько мгновений Барри боролся с приказом, а затем он бросил на Лена взгляд, в котором читался вызов, его ноздри трепетали.

Лен наклонил голову набок, мгновенно удивляясь тому, что на лице парня не было написано страха. Затем он кивнул и отпустил Барри.

Барри с трудом удержался от резкого падения на пол.

— Я ничего не слышал, — сказал он. — Чем бы вы, ребята, ни занимались. Мне плевать, ладно? Мне платят… не так много. Мне сделают выговор за каждую минуту, на которую я задержусь, не говоря уже о тех шестнадцати долларах, которые вы, скорее всего, не дадите мне. Я ничего не скажу, я просто…

Лен поймал его за руку и снова дёрнул его вверх.

На этот раз Барри с неожиданной скоростью вывернулся из его хватки, пинаясь и теряя равновесие, и Лену оставалось либо бросить его, либо упасть вместе с ним. Он выбрал первое, и Барри снова рухнул на землю.

Негодяи не двигались, напряжённые, словно пружина, а Лен наблюдал за парнем, хмуро глядящим на него.

— Говоришь, ничего не слышал? Это как раз-таки показывает, что слышал. Поэтому вот в чём дело, Барри.

Барри дёрнулся, услышав своё имя, и Лен ухмыльнулся. Однако ему не нравилось то, как Роза и Зеркальный Мастер смотрели на Барри: в их глазах читались пустое жестокое веселье, жажда крови. Возможно, использовать его имя было ошибкой.

— Мы с тобой поговорим на кухне о том, чего именно ты не слышал. — Лен увидел, как Барри отметил, где находится кухня, а затем оценил примерное расстояние до двери. Лен едва не фыркнул. Если парень решил бороться с ним, он должен был знать, что это только уменьшит его шансы выбраться отсюда живым.

— После этого, — сказал Лен, а затем замолчал, чтобы Барри оценил, что будет что-то _после_. Немногим людям в этом городе так везло. — После этого мы дадим тебе твои шестнадцать долларов. И затем ты уйдёшь. Быстро.

Ему едва удалось затащить Барри в тень дверного проёма на кухне, как тот снова дёрнулся и попытался пихнуть его локтем в рёбра. Лен спокойно поймал его руку, завёл её Барри за спину и повёл его дальше в кухню, не сбиваясь с пути.

— Продолжай пытаться ударить меня и потеряешь чаевые.

Барри отбросил волосы, лезущие в глаза, и бросил на Лена гневный взгляд через плечо.

Лен фыркнул. Он едва ли не восхищался этим парнем. Лен легко толкнул Барри к дальней кухонной стойке, а затем достал криопушку из кобуры, прежде чем тот успел сориентироваться. Он повернулся и направил оружие на Барри.

Барри замер. А затем, напрягшись, поднял руки.

Лен легонько кивнул. Он зарядил криопушку только для того, чтобы увидеть, как глаза Барри расширятся; ему это шло. Лен позволил себе на мгновение оценить удивлённо распахнутые губы и всплеск веснушек, которые выделял голубой свет, на щеках. Затем Лен потянулся за спину Барри, открыл дверцу духовки и бросил ему пачку купюр, которые хранил внутри.

Барри поймал деньги, посмотрел на них, а затем поднял взгляд.

— Ты подкупаешь меня?

— Перестань разговаривать, — сказал Лен. Он поднял криопушку, прижимая её к плечу, чтобы дуло смотрело в потолок. — Чем меньше это сборище слышит твой голос, тем лучше. Не всем нравятся новые правила применения силы, введённые Флэшем.

Лен посмотрел в глаза парня, но в них не промелькнуло узнавания. Хорошо.

— Ты ничего не слышал. Забери деньги. Скажи, что это был телефонный розыгрыш. Я хочу, чтобы этот адрес исчез из вашей базы данных. И, Барри… — Лен дождался, пока Барри посмотрит ему в глаза. — Держись подальше от этой улицы, если не хочешь неприятностей.

Барри перевёл взгляд на заднюю дверь — значит, он заметил и её тоже; Лен был впечатлён, — а затем снова на него.

Лен восхитился недоверием в его глазах.

— Иди. Сейчас же. Пока я не передумал.

Он подождал, пока Барри выйдет из комнаты спиной вперёд, доберётся до двери и захлопнет её за собой, и только после этого опустил криопушку. Он позволил себе на мгновение задуматься об удивительном вызове, написанном на лице парня. «Барри». Хах. Затем Лен отмахнулся от этой мысли. У него были заботы поважнее. Он вставил криопушку в кобуру, закрыл дверцу духовки и вышел из кухни.

— Хартли, — позвал Лен, входя в комнату, — ты должен мне десять тысяч долларов.

***

На второй раз в Лене проснулось любопытство.

Он был не из тех, кто оставляет всё так, как есть, особенно когда речь идёт о неразгаданной загадке. Никто не сообщил об их первой краже; они смогли ограбить банк за час до появления Сантини. Девятьсот семьдесят восемь тысяч долларов наличными. Хартли заранее подготовил меченые купюры и совсем немного обиделся на то, что Лен выполнил свою угрозу и лишил его десяти тысяч. Он обиделся ещё больше, когда Лен забрал у него ещё и телефон, но не стал спорить.

Сейчас дом был пуст, и Лен сидел в темноте, размышляя над сайтом местной пиццерии, открытом на телефоне Хартли. Он кликнул на недавний заказ.

Одна большая пепперони. Без приборов.

И ниже, в окошке комментариев:

«_Отправьте самого милого курьера_».

Лен фыркнул.

Кнопка внизу страницы предлагала повторить заказ. Лен взглянул на часы; было столько же, сколько во время их встречи неделю назад, плюс-минус пятнадцать минут. Он задумался, взвесив любопытство и всё, что ему нужно было сделать вечером, а затем нажал на кнопку.

Он прождал в тишине минуту. Затем прозвенел телефон, и Лен разблокировал его, чтобы прочитать уведомление.

_Нам жаль. Сейчас мы не можем принять ваш заказ._

Интуитивно Лен вернулся на сайт. Он снова нажал на кнопку.

На этот раз сообщение пришло практически тут же:

_Нам жаль. Сейчас мы не можем принять ваш заказ._

Он снова нажал на кнопку.

Пять минут спустя телефон Хартли вспыхнул сообщением с незнакомого номера.

_Ладно слушай чувак я знаю что нарушаю главное правило запрещающее использовать номер клиента но нет_

Лен ухмыльнулся.

Он перешёл на номер, нажал на кнопку вызова и поднёс телефон к уху. Его звонок едва не отправился в голосовую почту, прежде чем Барри поднял трубку.

— Меня не убьёт Капитан Холод только для того, чтобы ты получил пепперони, — сказал он, не дожидаясь приветствия. — Тут даже не настолько хорошая еда.

— Капитан Холод? — повторил Лен. Он позволил усмешке проникнуть в голос. — Не знал, что у меня есть фанат.

На том конце провода Барри замолчал. А затем:

— Я никому не говорил.

Вот она: резкая злость, которую ждал Лен. Он слышал, как Барри надменно приподнял подбородок. Лену стало жаль, что у телефона Хартли не было шнура, который можно было позабавлено накручивать на палец.

— Поверь, Барри, — произнёс он. — Если бы ты сказал, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.

Лен хотел, чтобы угроза на несколько мгновений повисла в воздухе, но вместо этого Барри повесил трубку.

Когда Лен перезвонил, Барри взял трубку после первого гудка.

— Зачем ты звонишь мне? — требовательно спросил он.

— Я хочу есть, — ответил Лен. — А Big Belly Burger закрыт.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Правда, — сказал Лен. — Закрылся в десять. Пусть будет пицца с сыром, хорошо? Я слежу за холестерином.

На том конце провода повисла враждебная тишина. А потом…

— Стоить она всё равно будет столько же, сколько пепперони.

И снова звук гудков.

Когда Барри прибыл спустя полчаса, Лен какое-то время рассматривал его. Очаровательные веснушки, мягко покрывающие щёки, оказались более заметными, чем ему показалось в первый раз. Его волосы каким-то образом оказались ещё более взъерошенными, чем в тот раз; тёмные, растрёпанные и преступно мягкие.

Когда Барри, невпечатлённый, приподнял бровь и протянул коробку с пиццей, Лен открыл дверь шире и жестом пригласил его войти.

Барри настороженно взглянул на него, проходя мимо; значит, у него не сильно развит инстинкт самосохранения. Но Лен оценил шанс нормально рассмотреть его, замечая отсутствие униформы (клетчатая фланелевая рубашка поверх тёмной футболки, джинсы) и потрёпанные кроссовки.

Барри положил коробку с пиццей на кухонную стойку в дюймах от того места, к которому Лен толкал его неделю назад, а затем прислонился к ней. Он опёрся на ладони и осторожно осмотрел Лена.

Лен ухмыльнулся, увидев вызов в глазах, но только достал двадцатку из кошелька и подошёл к Барри, чтобы дать её ему. Когда Барри замешкался, Лен протянул:

— Двадцати процентов чаевых мало, Барри?

Барри бросил на него взгляд, но в нём не было особой злости.

— Думаю, в прошлый раз ты об этом позаботился, — ответил он.

Когда Барри не двинулся к выходу, Лен отвернулся от него, чтобы достать тарелку из шкафчика. Барри всё ещё открыто наблюдал за ним, когда он повернулся обратно. Однако этот взгляд не казался Лену подозрительным. Он не осматривал комнату, не пытался заглянуть в шкафчики, когда Лен открывал их. Вместо этого его взгляд был резким, он, кажется, чего-то ждал.

— Теперь ты можешь идти, Барри.

Наконец Барри выдал себя: он взглянул на коробку пиццы.

У Лена мгновенно вспыхнули подозрения. Когда он держал её, по ощущениям она не отличалась от обычной пиццы. Но теперь он сомневался, поэтому потянулся за спину Барри, чтобы достать мясницкий нож из подставки. Лен провёл плоской стороной лезвия по руке Барри, ожидая его реакции, но он не пошевелился.

Затем Лен поддел краешком ножа край коробки и открыл её.

Ничего не случилось. Пицца невинно лежала в коробке. Однако спустя мгновение Лен понял, на что смотрел.

— Уверен, я просил пиццу с сыром, — сказал он, поворачиваясь.

Барри взглянул на пиццу, на которой не было ничего, кроме тонкого слоя соуса, и не смог сдержать широкой улыбки. Затем он пожал плечами.

— Ты сказал, что следишь за холестерином.

Барри не только добровольно ответил на звонок разыскиваемого босса мафии, не только вошёл в его дом, где ему всего неделю назад угрожала банда металюдей; он сделал всё это да ещё и принёс Лену неправильный заказ. Специально.

Лен никогда не был так заинтригован.

— Хватит звонить в мою пиццерию, _Холод_, — сказал Барри, отталкиваясь от кухонной стойки с ленивой грациозностью. — Наша доставка не распространяется на этот район.

***

Лен уважал просьбу Барри: спустя неделю он не стал звонить и сразу написал свой заказ Барри напрямую. Он переключился на одноразовый телефон, но Барри, судя по всему, с лёгкостью угадал, кому принадлежал незнакомый номер.

_В этот раз я хочу хотя бы пять долларов чаевых_

_Бензин не бесплатный_

Лен взглянул на сообщения и отправил короткий ответ.

_Не жадничай._

Он едва опустил телефон, как ему тут же пришёл ответ.

_Кто бы говорил, Холод_

Лен закатил глаза.

_Ты только подставляешь себя, называя меня так. Не хочешь, чтобы у тебя была возможность всё правдоподобно отрицать?_

Ответ пришёл спустя несколько секунд.

_Пять долларов, Леонард_

Лен уже объяснял, почему называть его так тоже не пойдёт, когда услышал звук ключей, поворачиваемых в замке, а затем Лиза ввалилась в дом.

У него было примерно двадцать восемь минут, прежде чем Барри прибудет с едой. Однако все попытки выставить Лизу провалились. Она всегда понимала, когда он пытался избавиться от неё.

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, она не обратила внимания на рычащее предупреждение Лена и пересекла комнату, а затем с улыбкой распахнула дверь. Однако её энтузиазм погас, когда она увидела коробку пиццы.

— О, — сказала Лиза. Она осмотрела Барри, а затем надулась. — Я думала, ты мальчик по вызову моего брата.

На лице Барри за секунду промелькнуло несколько эмоций. Затем он покраснел.

— Эм, нет. Не-а! — Барри заставил себя рассмеяться, вышло слишком громко. — Просто принёс пиццу. Доставил. Ну, ты знаешь.

Лиза взглянула на него с долей беспокойства, её маниакальная улыбка исчезла.

Из-за плеча Лизы Лен с раздражением взглянул на него. Он достал из кармана очередную двадцатку, подошёл к Лизе, которая стояла в дверном проёме, и протянул Барри деньги под её вытянутой рукой.

— Спасибо, Лен, — сказал Барри. Он протянул коробку с пиццей, но Лиза поймала его за руку.

— Лен? — недоверчиво повторила она. Когда Лиза снова посмотрела на Барри, её взгляд стал резким, на губах медленно расцвела улыбка.

Лен попытался встать между ними, чтобы вмешаться, но Лиза затащила Барри в дом, прежде чем он успел что-то сделать.

— Ты тот парень с пиццей, которого заказал Хартли. Теперь я вспомнила. Ты всё ещё жив?

— Я заплатил ему, — проворчал Лен, но это было безнадёжно.

— О, Ленни, — выдохнула Лиза. Она осмотрела Барри, а затем коснулась кончиков его волос, не замечая, как он побледнел. — Он _милый_. Чур, он мой.

— Я должен идти, — сказал Барри высоким голосом. — У меня, если честно, есть другой заказ в машине…

— Серьёзно, Лиза? — произнёс Лен, снова пытаясь убрать её руки. — Думаю, мы уже слишком взрослые для этого.

Лиза повернулась, бросив на него невпечатлённый взгляд.

— Во-первых, говори за себя, — сказала она. — Мне тридцать один. Во-вторых… — Лиза провела наманикюренными ногтями по руке Барри, а затем посмотрела на Лена, в её глазах читался вызов. — Ты против?

Лен закатил глаза, забрал коробку из рук Барри и отвернулся.

— Оставь парня в покое, Лиз. Он на работе.

— Ты не отрицаешь!

Лен опустил пиццу на кофейный столик и взглянул обратно на Барри, который всё ещё стоял посреди комнаты и выглядел немного ошарашенным.

— Барри? — напомнил ему Лен. — Другие заказы?

Барри виновато вздрогнул.

— Да, точно. Мне нужно… — Он заторопился к двери, а затем обернулся, открыв её. — Увидимся?

— О, _правда_? — спросила Лиза. И на мгновение, прежде чем Барри успел закрыть за собой дверь, Лен мог поклясться, что увидел его улыбку.

***

После инцидента с Лизой Лен едва не удалил номер Барри и чуть не выбросил одноразовый телефон.

Однако ущерб, конечно, был уже нанесён. На следующий день он говорил с Лизой по телефону резким тоном, а ей явно доставляло удовольствие поддразнивать его.

— Что такое, Ленни, ждёшь _посылку_?

Но в итоге любопытство победило. В конце недели он отправил Мика домой пораньше, послал Барри очередное сообщение и стал ждать звонка в дверь.

Прошёл почти час. Когда раздался звонок в дверь, он звучал дольше, чем обычно, как будто человек по ту сторону скорее навалился на кнопку, чем нажал на неё. Лен посмотрел в глазок, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Барри всё равно улыбнулся, но слишком поздно и неубедительно.

Даже на первый взгляд он выглядел уставшим: тусклая кожа, ссутуленные плечи. В какой-то момент рубашка выбилась из брюк, и он не стал поправлять её, а волосы выглядели так, словно Барри всю ночь проводил по ним рукой.

Барри, судя по всему, заметил, что Лен не одобрял его внешний вид. Он дёрнул плечом.

— Снова работаю двойные смены, — объяснил он. — Я закрывался прошлой ночью, но мне пришлось открыться сегодня утром. Кто-то заболел, поэтому я был на работе с самого утра.

Лен предался короткой фантазии о том, как он выследит того, кто не пошёл на работу этой ночью, но затем отпустил её.

— И тебе позволили вести машину в таком состоянии? — спросил он.

— Эй, я _отличный_ водитель.

Что-то в голосе Барри указывало на то, что это точно не было правдой.

Он взвесил возможные варианты. Барри едва не покачивался от усталости, а Лен не был уверен, что ему хотелось, чтобы убийство парня было его виной. По крайней мере, он не хотел, чтобы его номер был последним в журнале вызовов.

Лен сделал шаг назад и шире открыл дверь.

— Я не дам тебе вернуться за руль без кофе, — сказал он.

— Всё нормально, — заспорил Барри. — Твой заказ последний.

Лен не обратил внимания на его слова. Он забрал еду и прошёл вглубь дома, заставляя Барри пойти следом, если ему нужны были деньги. Лен опустил коробку на кофейный столик в гостиной, а затем резко взглянул на Барри.

— Тронешь что-нибудь, пока меня не будет, — предупредил он, — и я отморожу тебе руки. Понял?

Барри пробормотал что-то, чего Лен, скорее всего, не хотел слышать, а затем рухнул на диван, и Лен решил, что в ближайшее время в его вещах точно не будут рыться.

Когда кофемашина запищала, Лен повесил кружку на мизинец, сунул две тарелки под мышку (Барри выглядел так, словно ему бы не помешало лишний раз поесть) и отнёс графин с кофе в гостиную. Лен поставил его на подставку. И только после того, как он опустил тарелки на стол, Лен заметил, что Барри был странно притихшим.

Он устроился поудобнее, сухо заметил Лен. Кроссовки Барри вежливо стояли на полу, он закинул длинные ноги на диван и растянулся. Одной рукой Барри обнимал подушку за головой; он крепко спал.

Лен серьёзно подумал о том, чтобы скинуть его ноги с дивана и разбудить его. Даже если он уже закончил свою смену, этот дом, должно быть, был одним из самых небезопасных мест для Барри в Централ-Сити.

Затем Барри немного сильнее зарылся лицом в подушку, внимание Лена оказалось приковано к мягкому изгибу ресниц, прикрывающих тёмные круги, и он закатил глаза, почувствовав укол жалости. Пятнадцать минут, решил Лен, доставая себе кусок пиццы из коробки. Затем он разбудит Барри, заставит его выпить кофе, и Лена оставят в покое.

Барри резко проснулся час спустя, в панике подпрыгнув. Он проскользнул по комнате непонимающим взглядом широко распахнутых глаз и чуть не соскочил с дивана, прежде чем Лен заметил узнавание, мелькнувшее в глазах.

Лен сидел на соседнем диване, положив щиколотку на колено; у него на ногах лежал планшет, в котором он пролистывал подробности последней разведки Шоны. Он краем глаза наблюдал, как Барри снова откинулся на подушки. Лен дал ему несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя; он прекрасно знал, какими бывают кошмары.

Когда Барри, вроде бы, взял себя в руки, Лен сделал долгий глоток кофе и поставил кружку на стол. И только тогда он спокойно посмотрел на Барри.

Барри с мягким стуком поставил ноги на пол. Он опёрся локтями о колени и наклонился вперёд, пряча лицо в ладонях, а затем резко взъерошил волосы и сел прямо.

— Извини, — сказал Барри.

Круги под его глазами, кажется, стали ещё темнее, а волосы выглядели ужасно растрёпанными. Лен с ленивым любопытством подумал, повлияла ли стычка с Негодяями на беспокойный сон Барри. Однако он не испытывал никакой вины; Лен знал, что многие люди в Централ-Сити убили бы Барри, лишь бы им повезло так же.

И всё же что-то в его отрешённом взгляде говорило о том, что у него есть привидения похуже Негодяев.

— Не нужно было давать мне уснуть, — прохрипел Барри. Он достал телефон из заднего кармана, увидел, что тот был разряжен, и бросил его на подушки. Затем он взглянул на Лена. — Сколько времени?

На щеке Барри отпечаталась подушка, и Лен опустил взгляд к планшету, чтобы скрыть веселье.

— Время курьерам возвращаться домой, — ответил он.

— Извини, — повторил Барри.

Лен пошевелил пальцами, отмахиваясь от извинения.

— Считай это чаевыми.

Спустя одну чашку едва тёплого кофе, когда Барри попытался отдать ему сдачу, выходя из дома, Лен захлопнул дверь перед его лицом.

***

_Надеюсь, ты не попал в аварию по дороге домой._

Барри ушёл больше часа назад, и Лен провёл это время, решительно не беспокоясь о нём. Он три раза переписывал сообщение, прежде чем спохватился, написал ещё одно и отправил его.

Спустя какое-то время ответа так и не пришло, и Лен уже начал корить себя за то, что отправил сообщение, но не успел начать думать о том, какова вероятность того, что Барри действительно попал в какую-то аварию, потому что телефон дважды завибрировал.

_Ха-ха_

_Тебе говорили, что ты просто уморителен?_

Этого Лену было достаточно. Он выключил телефон и положил его на тумбочку, поставив на зарядку.

Когда Лен проверил телефон утром, на нём было два сообщения от Барри. Они появились всего через несколько минут после того, как Лен выключил телефон.

Первое:

_Спокойной ночи, Лен_

А затем простое:

_Спасибо за кофе_

***

Спустя неделю встреча с Негодяями затянулась, и Лену было некогда думать о блуждающих курьерах. Напряжение между семьями возрастало. Лен не знал, когда наступит переломный момент, но собирался быть готовым к этому.

Когда той ночью раздался звонок в дверь, за ней стояла Роза; она приторно улыбалась и говорила, что забыла куртку. Она всё ещё вела себя так, что у Лена волоски на шее вставали дыбом, роясь в доме и по несколько раз спрашивая, есть ли тут кто-то ещё, но Лен ничего не мог с этим поделать, кроме как наблюдать, положив руку на криопушку, как она ходит по дому кругами.

Она как раз ушла на кухню, утверждая, что точно была уверена, что её куртка осталась где-то там, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

Лен с мрачной уверенностью понял, кто находится по ту сторону двери, прежде чем открыл её и столкнулся с улыбкой Барри, полной надежды.

— Привет, — сказал он. У него под мышкой была коробка с пиццей, свободной рукой он тёр шею. Рубашка, которую надел Барри, была красивее, чем обычно: тёмно-красная, выгодно подчёркивающая оттенок его кожи. Две пуговицы были расстёгнуты, и внимание Лена оказалось приковано к грациозному изгибу его горла и родинкам, покрывающим грудь. Тёмные волосы были зачёсаны назад, создавая видимость порядка. От Барри пахло мятой.

— Я знаю, что ты ничего не заказывал, — продолжил Барри, снова глядя на Лена, — но у меня закончилась смена, и я решил, что могу заскочить к тебе? И, эм, узнать, не голоден ли ты.

Барри увидел что-то за спиной Лена.

— О, — сухо сказал он. Барри снова провёл рукой по шее, посмотрел на дорогу позади и опять взглянул на Лена, растерянно скривившись. — Извини, я не…

По коже Лена поползли мурашки из-за того, что за его спиной появилась Роза. Вполне вероятно, что она, в отличие от Лизы, не сочтёт очаровательным тот факт, что он помиловал Барри; ему нужно было, чтобы парень ушёл, прежде чем она узнала его.

— Вы ошиблись домом, — сказал Лен и попытался взглядом дать Барри понять, что он находится в опасности, но он уже кивнул и сделал несколько шагов назад, глядя себе под ноги; его щёки пылали.

Когда Лен закрыл дверь и повернулся к Розе, она оказалась в нескольких дюймах от него.

— Кто это был?

— Какой-то парень, — ответил Лен. Он прошёл мимо неё и бросил взгляд на кухню. По крайней мере, он убедился, что в подставке стояли все ножи. — Ложный вызов.

— Заставляет скучать по старым добрым денькам, правда, Снарт? — спросила Роза. — Хочешь, я запомню его номера? Я всегда могу перерезать тормоза, немного напугать его.

Она широко улыбнулась. Жестокость, светящаяся в её глазах, послужила одной из причин, по которым Лен принял её, но теперь при виде неё у него во рту появлялся неприятный привкус.

— Не трать время, — сказал Лен. — У нас кража на следующей неделе. Не отвлекаемся.

— Совсем?

Лен едва не споткнулся, но заглотил наживку. Он спокойно посмотрел на неё, открывая дверь; прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Барри успел уехать. Когда Роза ушла, Лен нашёл её куртку, висящую на стуле в гостиной. Там она посмотрела в первую очередь.

***

После того раза Лен каждую ночь хотел написать Барри, преследуемый незнакомым желанием объясниться. Для Барри было глупо и опасно приходить, напоминал он себе. Барри знал, какие люди должны были ошиваться в этом доме.

Это было почти так же глупо и опасно, как и то, что Лен несколько раз звонил ему. _Это_ было непростительно, ошибка, которую он больше никогда не совершит.

Спустя неделю он сдался. Лен сделал заказ на позднее время, как раз перед окончанием смены Барри.

Когда спустя двадцать минут раздался звонок в дверь, Лен резко вскочил на ноги, чувствуя себя необычайно глупо. Он даже не представлял, что скажет Барри. Он предполагал, что Барри хотел остаться у него неделю назад, но вдруг для него это был просто безрассудный интерес? Барри явно не понимал, какую серьёзную угрозу представляли Негодяи. Если при виде Розы он захотел держаться подальше от Лена, так было даже лучше. И неважно, что Барри явно неправильно понял, почему она оказалась там. Лен заберёт пиццу, даст ему ещё тысячу, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким виноватым, и объяснит, что ему правда лучше больше никогда не приходить…

Он открыл дверь только наполовину, когда пуля прошла через плечо, и кто-то схватил его за руку.

Лен двигался инстинктивно: найти оружие, сломать запястье, обезвредить нападавшего. Он узнал Розу и выбил пистолет из её рук; судя по её широким глазам, она не ожидала, что промахнётся. Лен поднял пистолет, когда она вырвалась, и выстрелил ей вслед. Он промахнулся.

Он попытался прицелиться, но плечо запротестовало, отказываясь поднимать руку выше, и Лен бросил пистолет и прижал ладонь к ране, падая в дверном проёме. Где-то поблизости зашумел мотор.

Нужно было позвонить Мику. Где он остановился? Где-то недалеко, Лен был уверен. Если не ему, то Лизе, хоть Лен и пытался ограждать её от самого плохого, а если рана была хуже, чем казалось…

Он сделал два шага, а затем комната перед глазами поплыла. Всё потемнело, и Лен потерял сознание, прежде чем упасть на землю. Затем он услышал нерешительный скрип дверных петель, а после кто-то ахнул его имя.

Лен услышал, как несколько предметов с силой упали на землю. Потом Барри перевернул его и начал говорить так быстро, что Лен едва мог разобрать слова.

— У меня в машине есть перчатки и аптечка, — выдохнул Барри. — Я сейчас вернусь, пожалуйста, не умирай.

Лен не помнил, как он ушёл и пришёл. В следующий момент голос Барри снова оказался рядом. Лену хватило времени на то, чтобы понять, что он сказал «Пожалуйста, не убивай меня за это», а затем левое плечо взорвалось болью. Наверное, Лен закричал. Он попытался сесть, едва не сталкивая Барри.

— Хватит… сражаться со мной, — выдавил Барри.

Лен с опозданием понял, что Барри пытался остановить кровотечение с помощью кухонного полотенца. Он выругался и упал обратно на ковёр.

— О, спасибо, — сказал Барри. — Ты можешь что-нибудь сказать? Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался в сознании.

— В порядке. Я в порядке. Слезь, — прорычал Лен, огрызаясь, несмотря на то, что глаза жгло от боли.

— Отлично, продолжай говорить, — отрешённо произнёс Барри. — Сейчас будет ещё больнее.

Лен почувствовал, как давление на плечо исчезло. Благодаря запаху дешёвой водки он понял, что сейчас произойдёт, а затем на плечо выплеснулась обжигающая жидкость, и Лен отключился.

***

— Лен. Лен.

Он почувствовал, как кто-то потряс его за здоровое плечо, и снова попытался столкнуть парня.

— Я же сказал, что я в порядке, — пробормотал Лен.

— Да, я слышал, — ответил Барри. В его голосе звучало облегчение. — Нам нужно, чтобы ты снял эту рубашку. Как думаешь, сможешь встать?

Лену пришлось потратить больше усилий, чем хотелось бы признавать, но Барри смог закинуть его руку себе на плечи и поднять его на ноги. Пока они шли, пошатываясь, в сторону ванной, Лен впервые заметил, что, когда Барри не сутулился, они были одного роста. Возможно, Барри был даже выше.

— Я не _сутулюсь_.

Хах. Лен и не знал, что сказал это вслух.

Спереди белая рубашка Барри была испачкана кровью, заметил Лен, опираясь на раковину, и наклонил голову набок, размышляя.

— Красный тебе идёт, — решил он.

Барри посмотрел на себя, и Лен фыркнул, заметив, что он немного побледнел.

— Тебе повезло, что я не падаю в обморок при виде крови, — сказал Барри. Он осторожно отпустил Лена, чтобы оценить урон, а затем коснулся ладонями воротника его рубашки.

— Нам придётся срезать её, ладно?

Лен кивнул. Он пожалел об этом спустя мгновение, когда комната закружилась и ему пришлось схватиться за край раковины, чтобы восстановить равновесие, и сглотнул стон.

Барри вернулся с ножницами. В комнате было тихо, не считая мягкого звука лезвий, разрезающих ткань, и пальцы Барри выглядели практически гипнотически на груди Лена, осторожно направляя ножницы.

— Ну, — начал Барри, заставляя Лена вынырнуть из своих мыслей, — это хотя бы не парка.

Лен взглянул на него, на его губах играла лёгкая усмешка.

— Ну-ну, — произнёс он. — Ты действительно фанат.

Невероятно, но на щеках Барри заиграл румянец. Затем он открутил крышку бутылки ликёра, которым, судя по всему, обрабатывал рану Лена, и поморщился.

— Тебе нужно прикусить что-нибудь?

Лен сжал зубы и уставился на противоположную стену.

— Ты поймёшь, если будет нужно.

***

Лен проснулся в собственной постели, его грудь была неосторожно обмотана бинтами, а нос жёг резкий запах отбеливателя.

Он с трудом смог сесть. Лен заметил стакан воды и бутылочку с обезболивающим на тумбочке, но не взял их. Плечо болело, и Лен вышел в коридор, следуя за запахом отбеливателя.

Ковёр перед дверью оказался сияюще-белым, что было подозрительно. Не осталось ни пятнышка, даже омерзительные брызги крови исчезли со стены около двери. Лен никогда не видел, чтобы место преступления так быстро исчезало, а он немало платил за уборку.

Барри оказался на кухне, он ополаскивал пластиковый контейнер.

— Где двадцатипятилетний парень научился так очищать ковёр? — спросил Лен.

К его огромному удовлетворению Барри подпрыгнул. Но он всё равно обернулся с ослепительной улыбкой, выключая воду.

— Ты встал, — сказал он. — Я так и думал, что ты скоро проснёшься. С плечом всё не так уж и плохо. Пуля прошла насквозь. Думаю, оно довольно быстро вылечится.

Лен запомнил его слова. Он решил не упоминать головокружительную боль и постарался ненавязчиво прислониться к дверному косяку.

— Приятно знать. Но я спросил не это.

Улыбка погасла.

— Ну, просто, знаешь.

Когда Лен приподнял бровь, Барри почесал затылок и начал ставить ведёрко на сушилку.

— Соль, ферменты. Немного перекиси, — слишком резко пожал плечами Барри. — Ты хочешь есть?

Лен почувствовал, как внутри зарождается подозрение. Он выпрямился, как бы больно это ни было.

— Ты играешь в опасную игру, Барри, — предупредил он. — Ты знаешь, как очистить место преступления. Теперь расскажи, откуда.

— Я, эм. — Барри явно задумывался о том, чтобы соврать, от него волнами исходила вина. Затем он провёл ладонью по лицу и несчастно посмотрел на Лена. — В следующем месяце я буду проходить экзамен в CCPD.

Лен замер.

Он не знал, что было написано на его лице, но это заставило Барри быстро сделать шаг вперёд, выставив ладони.

— Всё не так, — сказал он. — Я хочу работать судмедэкспертом. Удостоверение CCPD — это формальность, мне даже не выдадут оружие…

— Убирайся.

Барри взглянул на него так, словно Лен ударил его.

— Лен, — произнёс он. — Не делай этого.

— Я не буду повторять ещё раз. — На морозилке лежал пистолет — именно там, где Лен не мог до него дотянуться. Он позволил Барри увидеть, что его взгляд был направлен в сторону оружия, а затем сделал шаг к нему.

Неожиданно Барри не отступил, а сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними.

— Моя работа не важна. Ты ранен, Лен. Ты…

Лен больше не слушал его, чувствуя взгляд Барри на себе, ощущая себя обнажённым. Он резко потянулся к пистолету, а Барри попытался остановить его.

Но Барри не нужно было и пытаться: из-за этого движения плечо Лена скрутило, и он едва не закричал от боли, прошившей руку.

— Лен!

Он и не понял, что у него подогнулись колени, пока Барри не опустился рядом с ним.

— Не трогай меня, — прорычал Лен, стряхивая его руку со своего плеча.

— Дай мне помочь тебе, — сказал Барри. Его глаза расширились от беспокойства, но он упрямо вздёрнул подбородок, и Лен начал осознавать, что на этом споры заканчивались.

— Обойдусь, — выплюнул он. В качестве доказательства Лен поднялся, опираясь на стену, а затем прислонился к ней. — Просто иди в душ. От тебя несёт отбеливателем.

В итоге Барри ушёл в душ после того, как заставил его лечь на диван и взять бутылочку с обезболивающим. Как только послышался звук бегущей воды, Лен бросил её на стол, даже не открыв.

Он пытался лежать спокойно, но зудящая боль в плече становилась хуже с каждой минутой. Лен продержался ещё тридцать секунд, а затем схватил бутылочку со столика. Он влетел в спальню, позволив себе дуться в одиночестве, а затем проглотил четыре таблетки аспирина без воды и снова уснул.

Лен засыпал и просыпался на протяжении следующих трёх дней, пока не смог шевелить рукой без желания ампутировать её. Сначала Барри давал ему время остыть после неразберихи с пистолетом на морозилке. Он заказывал еду, платя деньгами, которые находил в доме благодаря указаниям Лена, и оставлял его в покое, копаясь в телефоне или — более смело — читая книги, готовясь к экзамену.

Но Барри настаивал, несмотря на возражения Лена, на смене бинтов каждые двенадцать часов. Однажды он исчез, оставив записку, в которой говорил, что собирался сходить за одеждой и разобраться с работой. Когда Барри вернулся, Лен специально закрыл дверь, чтобы ему пришлось стучать и спорить с ним. И если пицца в его руках не позволила Лену особенно сильно спорить, что ж, хотя бы у него была гордость.

Барри заполнял тишину долгими бессвязными историями, которые, очевидно, были бесконечны. Он спокойно относился к тому, что Лен не говорил по несколько часов и засыпал в середине истории о подруге Барри, рассказанной уже в третий раз. (Барри переживал, что она избегала его; он не понимал, как младший репортёр мог быть так занят из-за газеты.)

Лен узнал, что Барри, как и он сам, вырос в Централ-Сити и никогда не уезжал из города дольше, чем на неделю в летний лагерь. У него была степень по криминалистике из довольно престижного колледжа, и это хотя бы доказывало, что он пытался стать великим судмедэкспертом. Гудение его голоса стало привычным фоном, даже когда Лен начал вставать на ноги и проверять, как долго он может бодрствовать.

Дверь оставалась закрытой, жалюзи были опущены. На большинство звонков Лен отвечал коротким «Не вовремя». Даже с Миком и Лизой он говорил кратко. Он слушал ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы узнать, что Роза была в бегах и что она забрала с собой Скаддера и Биволо, а затем говорил им продолжать поиски и снова вешал трубку.

Когда звонил телефон Барри, тот с виноватым видом сбрасывал звонки и запихивал его обратно в карман.

Всё доходило до того, что у Барри уже не оставалось причин сидеть с Леном. Он только что вернулся в убежище после короткой смены на работе, на которую его вызвали, судя по всему, под угрозой увольнения. Когда Барри вернулся, он отправился в душ, объяснив, что ему нужно было смыть запах сгоревшей пиццы. Когда Лен многозначительно спросил, не было ли у Барри душа дома, тот даже не понял вопроса.

— Ага, мой папа сойдёт с ума, когда я вернусь, — ответил Барри. — Он раздражается, если я не звоню хотя бы день.

Лен не успел недоверчиво спросить, живёт ли Барри до сих пор с родителями; тот начал снимать рубашку, выходя из комнаты, и мысли Лена направились в другое русло.

Спустя несколько минут телефон Барри, лежащий на кофейном столике вместе с ключами, зазвонил. Вскоре он затих и снова начал звонить. На третий раз Лен наконец пересёк комнату и поднял трубку.

На экране телефона было написано «Джо». Лен пробежался по воспоминаниям последних нескольких дней, но Барри, кажется, не рассказывал о нём. Скорее всего, очередная экстренная ситуация на работе или что там бывает в пиццерии.

Лен провёл пальцем по экрану, принимая звонок, и поднёс телефон к уху.

— Алло?

— Барри? — требовательно спросил голос на том конце провода. — Где, _чёрт возьми_, ты был, я волновался…

— Барри не может подойти к телефону, — перебил Лен, разглядывая ногти. — Что ему передать?

Повисла тишина, и Лен услышал, как вода в ванной перестала бежать.

— Просто попроси его перезвонить мне, — ответил мужчина.

Что-то в его голосе заставило Лена приостановиться.

— И кто это? — медленно спросил он.

— Детектив Джо Уэст. А _ты_ кто?

Лен повесил трубку.

Когда Барри вошёл в комнату спустя минуту, его вид едва — _едва_ — не отвлёк Лена: он явно одевался в спешке, на нём была только пара боксеров. На коже Барри ещё остались капли воды, выделяющие черты его стройного тела. Родинок на животе было меньше, но парочка располагалась над острым левым бедром, притягивающим взгляд Лена. Барри вытирал волосы запасным полотенцем Лена, ненароком красуясь грациозностью тела.

— Это был мой телефон?

Лен опустил телефон на стол, едва сдерживая злость. Он не был глупым, хуже, он был _наивным_. Даже после того, как Барри сказал ему, что собирается стать копом, Лен позволил ему остаться, так глупо очарованный тем, как бесстыдно Барри выражает эмоции, тем, какой он неуклюжий, его бессвязными историями о той лёгкой жизни, которая при других обстоятельствах могла бы быть и у Лена.

Теперь Лен понимал, что это всё должно было быть спланировано. Он не мог поверить. Он провёл годы, выстраивая защиту, и ослабил её из-за первой же пары зелёных глаз.

— Лен?

На мгновение Лену захотелось поднять телефон и швырнуть его в Барри. Но его остановило давнее воспоминание: бутылка, летящая ему в голову, шестилетняя Лиза, плачущая у него на руках.

Лен не будет таким человеком. Он отказывался им быть.

Вместо этого он пошевелил пальцами, сделав тяжёлый вдох, а затем посчитал от пяти до одного и поднял взгляд.

Барри нервно крутил полотенце в руках.

— Лен, — снова начал он. — Что бы это ни было, я могу объяснить…

— Можешь? — спросил Лен спокойным тоном. — Что ж… — Он развёл руки в великодушном жесте. — Я весь внимание. _Почему_ Джо Уэст звонил тебе посреди ночи?

— Джо? — повторил Барри. — Откуда ты…

— Он арестовал меня за хищение в особо крупных размерах в прошлом году, — перебил его Лен. Он склонил голову набок и пожал плечами. — У них были и другие обвинения. Они ничего не смогли доказать. Однако он _довольно_ уверенно заявлял, что посадит меня за решётку. Так или иначе.

Барри позволил полотенцу упасть рядом, озадаченно приоткрыв рот.

— И что, ты думаешь, _я_…

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, Барри. Тебе не идёт.

Барри сделал шаг вперёд, с видимой злостью сжимая кулаки.

— Ага, точно. — Нужно отдать ему должное, у него хватало наглости злиться. — В чём бы ты меня ни обвинял, это херня, понятно? Думаешь, я здесь для того, чтобы что, получить поощрение от CCPD? Я ещё даже не работаю там!

— Ты правда ждёшь, что я в это поверю?

— А ты видишь на мне прослушивающее устройство? — требовательно спросил Барри, жестом указывая на обнажённую грудь.

Лен не заглотил наживку. Он отвернулся и схватил сумку Барри, лежащую на диване.

— Забери и убирайся. Или в этот раз я тебя _пристрелю_.

Ладонь коснулась руки Лена в нескольких дюймах от бинтов под рубашкой, и Лен схватил Барри за запястье, прежде чем тот успел попытаться развернуть его.

Барри удивлённо вскрикнул, когда Лен резко повернулся и вывернул запястье Барри вверх. Он сделал два длинных шага, и Барри ударился спиной о стену, а Лен прижал его. Так близко от Барри пахло шампунем Лена, и это отвлекало.

Барри вскинул голову вверх и выплюнул:

— Отпусти меня.

Не обращая внимания на резкую боль в плече, Лен запустил другую ладонь в мокрые волосы Барри. Он не позволил себе отвлечься на их мягкость. Ненависть к себе боролась со злостью от предательства Барри.

Барри встретился с ним взглядом, в его глазах читалась яростная злость, ресницы все ещё были влажными после душа.

— Это бессмысленно! — сказал Барри. Он попытался освободиться и поморщился, когда Лен сильнее сжал его запястье. — Это вы позвонили _мне_, помнишь? У меня не было вашего адреса, я даже не знал, кто вы _такие_!

— И у тебя просто случайно оказался номер детектива, ведущего моё дело, на быстром наборе? — огрызнулся Лен. И если какой-то голос подсказывал, что слова Барри имели смысл, он не обратил на это внимания.

— Джо — мой отец! — выпалил Барри.

Лен не сводил с него глаз. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Затем он медленно приподнял бровь.

Барри был раздражён.

— Я приёмный, — объяснил он. — Джо усыновил меня, изначально… Слушай, это длинная история. Мою маму убили, когда я был ребёнком. За это моего отца арестовали. Мне было некуда идти, и Джо…

В голове Лена появилась картинка: маленький Барри, напуганный, одинокий, стоящий в гостиной, полной копов. Джо Уэст — у него была дочь возраста Барри, если Лен ничего не путал, и теперь некоторые истории Барри встали на свои места, — который присел на колени около него, его сердце смягчилось от той же уязвимости, которую Лен видел в глазах Барри сейчас.

Итак. Он был идиотом даже больше, чем думал. Лен ослабил хватку на запястье Барри, но не отпустил его и отвёл взгляд. Ему нужно было ещё раз всё продумать. Он ожидал чего угодно…

— Мудак, — проворчал Барри себе под нос.

Лен снова взглянул на него.

Барри вздрогнул и прочистил горло.

— Эм, — сказал он. Он обвёл взглядом комнату за плечом Лена, посмотрел ему в лицо и снова отвёл взгляд. Когда Лен наклонил голову набок, приподнимая бровь и проверяя, сможет ли он повторить свои слова, Барри — невероятно — покраснел.

Внезапно Лен осознал, в какой позиции они находятся. Барри был практически обнажён, зажат между ним и стеной, и то, как он наклонял голову к руке, которая всё ещё сжимала волосы, показывало, что Лен даже не догадывался, насколько сильно Барри находился в его власти.

Лен медленно разогнул руку Барри, наблюдая за выражением его лица. В глазах Барри промелькнуло облегчение. А затем его настороженный взгляд снова вернулся к лицу Лена, и тот медленно ухмыльнулся.

Барри сглотнул.

— Эм, — снова сказал он. — Ты… то есть ты собирался, хотел, хочешь…

Лен на пробу потянул руку Барри вверх.

Барри не сопротивлялся.

Его взгляд метнулся между глазами Лена, его зрачки были расширены, и Лен чувствовал, как дыхание Барри, касавшееся его губ, ускорилось.

— Должен сказать, Барри, — протянул он, прокатывая имя на языке, чтобы посмотреть, как Барри задрожит под его взглядом, — я удивлен. Разве _Джо_ не говорил тебе, что случается, когда связываешься с плохой компанией?

— Ты бы не… я знал, что ты бы не сделал мне больно.

Лен наклонился, позволяя щетине поцарапать подбородок Барри, и сделал медленный вдох. Из-за запаха его мыла на коже Барри, бледной и покрытой мурашками, чувство собственничества встрепенулось в груди Лена.

— Ну-ну, — сказал он и мягко цокнул, едва не касаясь языком уха Барри. — Я бы не был так уверен.

В ответ Барри издал жалкий звук, который не смог подавить.

Лен почувствовал, как Барри напрягся, выгибаясь в спине и отрываясь от стены, чтобы прижаться ближе, и сильнее сжал волосы в руке в качестве предупреждения.

— Невероятно дерзко с твоей стороны, — сказал он, — скрывать от меня этот маленький секрет.

— Я не… — начал Барри.

Лен взглядом заставил его замолчать.

— Ты должен был знать, что я захочу узнать об этом. Не так ли?

Он дождался, пока Барри, дрожащий под его ладонями, кивнёт.

— И ты всё равно сохранил его. — Лен цокнул. — И почему, Барри? Боялся, что я выгоню тебя? — Он проскользнул ладонью по запястью Барри и накрыл тыльную сторону его ладони, переплетая их пальцы. — Найду кого-то другого, с кем буду играть в медсестру?

Выдох Барри был больше похож на стон, его глаза закрылись.

— Почему ты хотел остаться?

Барри сделал рваный вдох и бросил на Лена жаркий взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты лучше, чем притворяешься.

Лен замер. Спустя мгновение он взял себя в руки и потянул волосы Барри в предупреждающем жесте.

— Не оскорбляй меня.

— Это правда.

Лен не мог даже сосчитать количество ошибок, которые привели его сюда. Это точно была карма. Или Сантини отправили ему _очень_ конкретную приманку…

— Все эти кражи, — сказал Барри. — Вы нападали на места со страховкой. Я провёл расследование. А то, как ты контролируешь Негодяев, не давая им нападать на невинных людей?

Лен услышал достаточно.

— Не позволяй члену затуманить рассудок, Барри, — предупредил он.

— Дело не в этом.

Конечно, в этом. Должно было быть в этом. Потому что в противном случае…

Лен встряхнул головой, возвращая внимание к происходящему. Он поставил ногу между босых ступней Барри, стоящих на кафельной плитке, и прижал бедро к паху Барри.

Тот резко захлопнул рот. К его щекам прилила кровь, глаза стали шире.

— Уверен? — спросил Лен. — Потому что, думаю, у меня есть доказательство того, что как раз-таки в этом.

Ему нравилось ощущать силу, возвращающуюся к нему, чувство контроля над ситуацией. А затем Барри потёрся бёдрами о ногу Лена, издав задушенный всхлип, и все рациональные мысли покинули его.

— Чёрт, я не… — выдохнул Барри. — Мне всё равно. Лен, пожалуйста, мне… Просто…

Лен сдался. Он отпустил запястье Барри и поймал его подбородок, целуя его, прижимаясь к нему горячими губами и ведя бедром по твёрдой линии члена Барри, встречая его следующий толчок.

Барри сжал в кулак ткань его рубашки, пытаясь прижаться ближе. Лен почувствовал влажную кожу, когда они прижались грудью друг к другу, и дрожь Барри говорила о том, что он ощущал каждое прикосновение холодных пуговиц к своему напряжённому животу.

Лен наслаждался каждым дюймом обнажённой кожи Барри, прижатой к его одежде, и ему нравилось, что Барри и не пытался раздеть его. Лен отпустил волосы Барри, чтобы наклониться и поднять его ногу, заставляя его обернуть её вокруг талии Лена. Дыхание Барри прервалось, с его губ сорвался звук, который Лен проглотил, снова целуя его, проводя языком по языку.

Он потёрся о бёдра Барри под новым углом. Так Барри чувствовал тяжесть его члена через джинсы, и Лен прижался ближе, чтобы заставить его застонать. Теперь Барри был твёрдым, головка члена выскользнула из-под резинки белья. Лен осторожно провёл швом, закрывающим молнию, по очертаниям члена Барри, видным через тонкую ткань боксеров.

Барри выгнулся с отчаянным стоном, крепче сжимая ткань и прижимая его ближе к себе.

Барри становилось всё сложнее контролировать себя, и Лен поцеловал его в шею; по горлу и груди Барри расползся румянец; он тяжело дышал. Затем он резко выдохнул «Блядь, Лен, _Лен_…» и прижал дрожащие ладони к груди Лена, уворачиваясь от него.

Лен отпрянул от него, как от оголённого провода. Будучи уверенным, что зашёл слишком далеко, Лен сделал шаг назад, опуская ногу Барри.

Барри едва не упал, его колени дрожали.

— Барри…

— Кровать, — сказал он. — Нам нужно… — Глаза Барри практически полностью почернели, и осталась только узкая полоска зелёного вокруг зрачков. Его тяжёлый взгляд прошёлся по телу Лена и вернулся к лицу. — Да. Кровать, — повторил Барри.

Ещё мгновение Лен стоял на месте. Он всё ещё пытался разобраться в противоречивых вспышках в голове: ошеломляющая потребность коснуться каждого дюйма тела Барри разбивалась об уверенность в том, что Барри отталкивал его, что он неправильно понял ситуацию и прижал Барри к стене, не задав ему ни одного настоящего вопроса…

Барри дрожащими пальцами поймал его за рукав и потянул. Он потащил его вперёд, сделал несколько шагов в сторону коридора, время от времени касаясь другой рукой стены, чтобы не упасть.

Затем Лен наконец понял, что происходит, и в голове быстро промелькнули возможности, которые предоставляла _кровать_. Он взял Барри за руку, останавливая его. Когда тот повернулся, Лен едва не засмеялся от того, насколько очевидной была нетерпеливость, промелькнувшая на его лице. Лен потянул Барри к себе и снова прижал его к стене. Он поцеловал Барри и провёл руками по его талии. Лен почувствовал вопросительную нотку в поцелуе Барри, сжал его обнажённые бедра и прикусил нижнюю губу, подначивая его.

Барри, умный мальчик, понял, чего от него хотят. Он обнял Лена за шею, подпрыгнул и крепко обхватил его талию ногами. Плечо Лена запротестовало, когда он подхватил Барри под бёдра, но ему было всё равно. Он одобрительно зарычал в губы Барри и прижал его к стене.

Барри вылизывал его рот, в отчаянии подаваясь вперёд. Под таким углом Барри практически полностью управлял поцелуем, и он воспользовался возможностью, наклоняя голову ниже, чтобы провести языком по языку Лена.

Они едва смогли сделать последние несколько шагов в сторону спальни Лена. Барри беспрестанно целовал его, сводя с ума. Когда он начал посасывать язык Лена, тот едва не уронил его в дверном проёме, его член беспомощно дёрнулся в ответ.

Барри почувствовал, как Лен замешкался, и широко улыбнулся в поцелуй. В груди Лена встрепенулось что-то опасное, тёплое и позабавленное, а затем он опустил Барри на кровать, отодвигая эту мысль в сторону.

К счастью, Лена быстро отвлёк Барри, снявший боксеры.

— Я хотел этого с тех пор, как… — Барри покачал головой, изгибая губы. — Вообще, я не должен даже говорить этого. С самого первого дня.

Лен приподнял бровь, вспоминая, как они встретились.

— Нравится, когда тебя толкают к стене, Барри? — спросил он.

— Когда это делаешь ты? — Барри криво улыбнулся, и сердце Лена предательски пропустило удар. — Ага.

Барри потянулся к нему, и Лен едва успел снять обувь, прежде чем Барри притянул его к себе, и он оказался на кровати полностью одетый. У Барри были длинные руки и ноги и веснушчатые веки, Лен с трудом обрабатывал эту информацию.

Барри снова выдохнул его имя и потянулся к нему, крепко целуя. Он обнял Лена за плечи, проведя ладонями по краю бинтов на его спине. Лен не понимал, пытался ли Барри подняться или притянуть его к себе; спустя мгновение Барри обернул лодыжку о его бедро, отвечая на вопрос Лена.

Лен медленно опустился на Барри, очерчивая контур его губ. Он позволил Барри двигаться в поисках наилучшего положения, пока они не оказались прижаты друг к другу и Лен не почувствовал, как член Барри скользил по его животу.

— Лен, — выдохнул он. И снова. — _Лен_.

Лен перенёс вес тела на одну руку и потянулся вниз, но Барри опередил его. Он упал на подушки и начал возиться с ремнём Лена, тяжело дыша. Его дрожащие пальцы несколько невыносимых секунд порхали над застёжкой, а затем Барри наконец запустил палец под ремень и потянул.

Решимость на лице Барри была до отвращения прелестна. Снова отгоняя это чувство, Лен лизнул свободную ладонь, а затем провёл ею по груди и соску Барри.

Пальцы Барри беспомощно скользнули по молнии, и он дёрнулся от прикосновения Лена. Он снова выдохнул его имя и резко потянул молнию вниз. Барри нетерпеливо стащил джинсы и бельё Лена и тихо выругался, увидев его член. А затем, когда Лен ответил на его вопросительный взгляд резким кивком, Барри обхватил член рукой.

Лен резко выругался, когда Барри начал мягко двигать ладонью, и понял, что был слишком оптимистичен, когда думал о том, что может дать им кровать. Он оставит Барри в постели на весь день и всю ночь, если будет нужно, но сейчас он был на грани желания, и ему уже давно не терпелось ощутить прикосновения Барри.

Лен вжал его в простыни поцелуем, от которого могли остаться синяки, царапая зубами нижнюю губу, пока Барри не начал хныкать и не обхватил член покрепче. Лен опёрся на локоть и потянулся рукой к животу.

Барри вскрикнул ему в губы, когда Лен сжал кулак на его члене.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил он. Барри приподнялся и сжал бедро Лена свободной рукой, прижимая его ближе. — Пожалуйста, Лен, я хочу тебя.

Ему не нужно было и просить, Лен уже был у Барри. И это была довольно пугающая мысль: он был во власти этого парня, сына копа, ужасного курьера.

Но с этой проблемой он разберётся позже. Лен мог дать ему хоть что-то, и он опустился ниже, потираясь бёдрами о член Барри, медленно поглаживая его пальцами.

— Позволь мне, — сказал Лен, потянулся к тумбочке и резко выдвинул шкафчик. Он потратил слишком много секунд, прежде чем смог найти бутылочку смазки и вернуться к Барри. У него были заняты руки, поэтому он протянул смазку Барри.

Он думал, что Барри отпустит его на мгновение, чтобы открыть её, но Лен недооценил его. Барри зажал колпачок зубами и резко дёрнул головой, открывая бутылочку. Он немного скривился от вкуса (Лен невпечатлённо приподнял бровь), но спустя мгновение Лену пришлось закрыть глаза и выругаться, потому что скользкая ладонь Барри сжала их члены.

Лен нашёл бутылочку и неаккуратно перевернул её, выливая смазку на ладонь. Его не заботили простыни, поэтому он откинул смазку, чтобы она не мешала, но чтобы её легко можно было достать. Он провёл скользкими пальцами по бёдрам Барри и между ягодиц, и рука Барри сбилась с ритма, а затем Лен присоединился к нему, накрывая его ладонь.

Барри выгнулся и надломленно застонал. Лен заставил его крепче сжать пальцы и быстрее двигать рукой, а затем наклонился к нему, чтобы попробовать стоны, которые становились всё громче, на вкус.

Барри был напряжён, он провёл пяткой по икре Лена, прижимаясь ближе, словно желая проникнуть ему под кожу.

— Лен, блядь, — ахнул Барри. — Лен, чёрт, я сейчас кончу, я не могу…

Лен снова поцеловал его, понимающе хмыкая ему в губы, и стал быстрее двигать ладонью. Барри воскликнул в поцелуй и резко дёрнулся. Он отчаянно вскидывал бёдра навстречу их ладоням. Другой рукой он обхватил шею Лена и прижался к нему губами. Затем он снова дёрнул бёдрами вверх и со стоном откинулся на подушки, когда Лен сильнее сжал члены. Он крепко и напряжённо двигал рукой, и Барри выгнулся, крича его имя, и кончил на их животы.

Отчаянное скольжение члена Барри по его члену стало последней каплей, и Лен поддался собственному оргазму, чувствуя, как сперма Барри пачкает их пальцы.

Он пытался помочь им пережить оргазм, и, когда Барри стал медленнее двигать рукой, ослабил хватку, а затем наконец убрал ладонь, когда Барри, дрожа, упал на кровать.

Лен скатился с него и упал на простыни рядом с ним. Он уставился в потолок, пытаясь осознать произошедшее, но вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Барри тяжело перекатился и обнял его за талию, утыкаясь лицом в плечо. Это было на удивление приятно. Лен с удивлением осознал, что его начало клонить в сон, и сделал мысленную пометку вернуть Хартли десять тысяч после следующей кражи.

***

Они дремали, когда звук резко открывшейся двери разбудил их.

Лен инстинктивно потянулся к пистолету в тумбочке, а другой рукой отпихнул Барри назад. Плечо горело, но Лену удалось подавить ругательство; он ни на секунду не сводил глаз с двери. В любое мгновение Роза должна была ворваться в комнату, ведя за собой тех Негодяев, которых ей удалось переманить на свою сторону. Или, что ещё хуже, это была Лиза.

Фиолетовая изогнутая молния ослепительно вспыхнула в темноте комнаты. Лен сморгнул остаточное изображение и увидел знакомую фигуру в чёрном и фиолетовом триполимере, стоящую у изножья кровати.

— Барри!

Барри в панике нырнул под простыни, едва не стягивая их с Лена, и прижался к изголовью кровати.

— Я везде тебя искала, где ты…

Флэш медленно замолчала и застыла, распахнув рот, когда увидела, в каком положении она их застала.

Лен взглянул на Барри. Его утешало, что Барри выглядел не менее удивлённым, но он висел на волоске.

— Есть ли какая-то причина, по которой Флэш знает твоё имя, Барри? — протянул Лен, всё ещё держа ладонь над открытым шкафчиком тумбочки.

Он увидел, как простыни выпали из онемевших пальцев Барри — Флэш загородила его ладонью, на её лице был написан ужас, — и в глазах Барри загорелось понимание.

— Ты… — начал он.

— Барри…

— Ты Флэш?

— Ты спишь с Леонардом Снартом? — Она с такой яростью указала на Лена, что с её пальцев сорвалась фиолетовая вспышка.

— Как ты могла не сказать мне? — спросил Барри, практически крича. — А Джо знает?

После этих слова Лен снова взглянул на Флэш. Наконец-то, полгода спустя он понял, почему-то узнал эти карие глаза. Значит, вот кто скрывался под маской. Великолепно.

— Я думала, ты мёртв!

— Ты сказала, что получила повышение!

— Почему ты с Капитаном Холодом?

Лен последний раз с тоской взглянул на пистолет, лежащий в тумбочке, а затем вздохнул.

— Для этого мне понадобится больше одежды, — объявил он, и Айрис Уэст задушенно воскликнула и закрыла ладонями глаза, когда Лен свесил ноги с кровати и встал.


End file.
